La decisión que cambió el mundo
by Andrea2ce
Summary: Una decisión pude cambiar la historia de nuestro mundo, hasta del universo entero. Esta historia explica como en el mundo de Dragon Ball una minúscula y simple decisión cambio el destino de todo el universo, el destino de miles y miles de personas.
1. Introducción

**Esta história se me ocurrió un dia en una clase de sociales jajajaj**

**Dragon ball y todos sus personajes perteneces al gran Akira Toriyama.**

**Asi sin más os dejo con introducción de la história**

* * *

**La decisión que cambió el mundo:**

Una decisión pude cambiar la historia de nuestro mundo, hasta del universo entero. Puede cambiar la vida de muchas personas, significando la muerto o incluso el no poder nacer.

Esta historia explica como una minúscula y simple decisión cambio el destino de todo el universo, el destino de miles y miles de personas.

Nos remontamos atrás en el tiempo, unos 30 años, y nos dirigimos al monte Paoz, donde un humilde señor vivía tranquilamente en su casa. El hombre era ya mayor, llamado Son Gohan, y era conocido como uno de los hombres más fuertes hasta la fecha, discípulo de Maestro Roshi, el mejor maestro de artes marciales.

El hombre como cada domingo salía al bosque en busca de bambú. Siempre recorría el mismo camino, pero hoy se encontraba indeciso. Son Gohan estaba de pie enfrente de un desvió, sin saber que camino escoger. Podía elegir como siempre el camino de la derecha o por el contrario podía ir por la izquierda e innovar un poco. Al final, Son Gohan se encogió de hombros decidió que él ya era demasiado mayor como para andar buscando aventuras y se dirigió hacia la derecha, como todas las semanas.

Lo que Son Gohan y nadie sabía era que esa decisión había cambiado completamente la historia del mundo y del universo, porque si hubiese escogido el camino de la izquierda hubiese encontrado a un recién nacido, un niño con cola, al que él mismo hubiese adoptado y llamado Son Goku. Pero en esta historia, eso no ocurre, el niño no es educado por él y por supuesto el niño tampoco no cae por un precipicio y se da un golpe en la cabeza. El niño crece siguiendo sus instintos, instintos Saiyains, salvajes y sanguinarios.

Esta no es la historia de Goku, el terrícola, no son las aventuras que todos conocemos, esta es la historia de Kakaroto, el Saiyain y el futuro que está por venir.

* * *

**Espero que este pequeño fragmento os haya gustado**

**Pronto subire los demás.**

**Nos leemos ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**La decisión que cambió el mundo:**

Era una noche de verano, en un desierto cerca de la ciudad del Norte dos figuras peleaban. Uno de los hombres era muy grande y era el más mayor de los dos, era de piel clara, calvo y lo que más destacaba era que en su frente tenía otro ojo, vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones verdes y en la cintura había un pañuelo de color rojo. Este enviaba cantidad golpes a su rival pero no llegaba a darle. El otro hombre, mucho más joven, entre 20 y 22 años, su pelo tenía una forma particular, acabado con púas y además de color negro, vestía un uniforme de luchad de color azul marino y enrollada en su cintura había una cola.

El mayor se estaba cansando y todavía no había tocado al menor y este esquivaba con mucha gracia y facilidad los golpes, solamente estaba jugando con él y calvo lo sabía. Finalmente se separaron.

- ¡Deja de esquivarme y pelea en serio!- dijo el hombre más grande.

- ¡Venga Tien que tu puedes!- le contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante

- ¡Cállate ya Kakaroto y atácame de una vez!

-Si es lo que tú quieres… aunque a mí me hubiese gustado jugar un poco más contigo.- dicho esto Kakaroto lanzo un puñetazo al estomago del mayor, sin posibilidad de que lo pudiese esquivar.

Tien cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirado dificultosamente y vomitando sangre.

-Jajajaja- rió Kakaroto- no debiste pedírmelo, no tienes oportunidad contra mí.

Apenas se escucho un murmullo por parte del calvo.

-Puede ser que eso sea cierto, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Atemorizas a la poca gente que queda en el mundo, ya que muchos de ellos los mataste tú mismo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como un asqueroso mono mata a mis amigos.

El pelinegro solo puedo reír más por su comentario.

- ¿Aún te quedan amigos? ¿No eras tú el último? Yo que creía que ya los había matado a todos.- dijo levantando por el cuello a Tien.

-Si.- contestó- yo soy el último, tú los mataste a todos a Krillin, al Maestro Roshi, a Yamsha e incluso a Chaos. Eres un maldito que se divierte matando a la gente inocente, eres un asesino, dicho esto escupió sangre a la cara de Kakaroto.

-Eso es cierto.- dijo el pelinegro limpiándose con la mano libre la sangre de Tien.- Soy un asesino, es lo que soy y nadie va cambiarlo, soy un Saiyain. Y si tienes tantas ganas ahora te llevare con tus amigos.

-Maldito…- dijo lleno de cólera.

- Aunque es una pena.- dijo Kakaroto sin que se sonrisa se fuera del rostro.- Ya no tendré a nadie con quien luchar, pero… ¡Es cierto! Puedo pedirle a al Dragon Shenron que me traiga a algún enemigo poderoso del espacio.

-¡Que!- exclamo Tien- ¡Conoces las bolas del Dragon!

- Pues claro estúpido- le contestó.- Llevo toda mi vida en la Tierra, para no saber eso. Pero todavía no sé porque no has intentado hacer volver a la vida a tus amigos con ellas.

-No serviría para nada.- contestó bruscamente- Tu los volverías a matar. Al menos así no tendrás a nadie más con quien luchar y es posible que cuando pase eso te largues una vez de aquí.

El pelinegro pensó detenidamente su propuesta.

- Seria una buena propuesta pero tristemente no puedo. Antes de irme de aquí tengo que matar a todos los terrícolas, esa es mi misión y creo que me estoy retrasando demasiado.

-Eso es cierto. Hace muchos años que ya nos pudiste destruir. ¿Qué te retiene aquí?

- Pues… si te digo la verdad, supongo que es por la ambición de ser mas fuerte.- Kakaroto soltó una carcajada.- Tienes que darle las gracias a esa amiga tuya porque si no ya hace años que estarías muertos

El calvo al principio pareció sorprendido, pero al final le entendió.

-Bulma…

-Esa- exclamo el pelinegro- gracias a ella soy tan fuerte, ella me construyó los robots y la cámara de gravedad.

-¡No los construyó para ti!- le grito Tien- Tu la obligas a hacerlo, amenazas con matar a su familia. La tienes como esclava en su casa, no la dejas salir, la utilizas para hacerte más fuerte.

-Eso es muy cierto. Ella y su padre son demasiado inteligentes como para desaprovecharlos Tien. Es mucho mejor así.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¡No, no está bien!- Tien intentó deshacerse de agarre del Saiyaing pero no lo consiguió.

- Bueno, creo que ya hemos acabado con esta charla, además- dijo mirando hacia el cielo.- las personas que llevo esperando hace tiempo están a punto de llegar.

- Espera…- dijo el clavo, pero no pudo acabar porque Kakaroto lo lanzó al aire, lo fulmino con un rayo de ki y lo convirtió en polvo.

El Saiyan se dio la vuelto y miro al cielo, donde ahora se encontraba la luna, estaba en su fase creciente. Mirando el satélite dijo.

- Llevo esperándoos mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Espero sus Reviews**

**Pronto subire los demás.**

**Nos leemos ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Unos días después, en un plante muy lejano a la tierra, un planeta dominado por Frezeer y utilizado como su cuartel general, una gran nave espacial aterrizaba en el hangar. Tres figuras esperaban a que el general bajase de la nave y les reportase el viaje. Detrás de estos se encontraba un cuartel general tan grande como un palacio.

Una de las personas era muy alto y grande, calvo y llevaba una armadura propia de su raza, otro era igual de alto, pero era más delgado y este tenía un largo pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, también llevaba la misma armadura. El último era el más pequeño de todos, su cabello castaño oscuro acababa en punta dándole un aspecto realmente estrambótico y también llevaba la armadura. La relación entre ellos no solo se forjaba por la armadura, los tres tenían una cola que les rodeaba la cintura, los tres eran Saiyans, los últimos de su especie.

La nave aterrizo a duras penas, y la compuerta se abrió rápidamente. El hombre, extraterrestre que salió de ella no era el que esperaban, solo era un soldado normal y corriente. Este se dirigió hacia los Saiyans y los saludos.

-¿Quién eres y donde está el general Oshu?- dijo el Saiyans más pequeño.- Tiene que reportar su informe del viaje a la Tierra.

- E-El general…- el soldado titubeo

- Habla de una vez maldita escoria.-grito impaciente el clavo.- Tenemos prisa, después nosotros tenemos que reportárselo a Freezer.

-Tranquilízate Nappa,- volvió a hablar el menor, la mirada de este se clavo con insistencia en el soldado.- Continua.

-El general fue asesinado, Príncipe Vegeta.- dijo a duras penas. La noticia no pareció trastornar a los guerreros.

-¡Ja!- rió el pelinegro- asesinado por unos terrícolas de la Tierra, que penoso, su nivel de lucha no llega casi a 3 puntos...- dijo el pelinegro llamado Radditz.

-N-No, no fue un terrícola...- murmuro.

-Ya me estoy cansando.- dijo el pequeño príncipe.- Dinos todo lo que sepas de una vez, quien era ese sujeto.

- De acuerdo… Cuando aterricemos en la Tierra, ese hombre ya nos estaba esperando, no tendría más de 20 años terrícolas. Nos dijo que nos fuésemos, que le habíamos decepcionado, decía que esperaba a otras personas, a gente más fuerte. – el soldado respiro fondo y continuo.- El general no le hizo caso, la fuerza del hombre no era normal para un terrícola pero tampoco era algo muy exagerado, así que el general cogió a sus tropas y atacó al muchacho. La batalla, si se le puede llamar así, acabó en menos de dos minutos. No quedo nadie vivo. Solamente yo y tres más sobrevivimos, los suficientes para traer de vuelta a la nave. Y entonces entro en la nave y me dio un mensaje para ustedes.

-¿Para nosotros?- preguntó Nappa.

-M-Me dijo que le diese un menaje a los Saiyans. M-Me dijo que lleva mucho tiempo esperándoos.

- ¿Cómo nos puede conocer un terrícola? ¿Te dijo su nombre?- puntualizo Radditz.

- Ya os lo dije… ese sujeto no era terrícola y si me dijo su nombre…

- Continua- dijo Vegeta

-Me dijo que su nombre era Kakaroto y era un Saiyan.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los tres. Aquella noticia sí que los trastorno, demasiado.

-¡Eso es imposible!- grito Vegeta

- Nos estas engañando- dijo Napa agarrando del cuello al soldado. Radditz fue el único que no dijo nada, era el que estaba más impactado.

-E-Es cierto… Ese hombre tenía cola, la misma que vosotros.

-¡No nos tomes por tontos! Todos los Saiyan fueron exterminados a causa de que nuestro planeta exploto por culpa de un meteorito. Solo nosotros sobrevivimos ya que nos encontrábamos de misión en otro plantea.- se explico Nappa a la vez que amenazaba al soldad, a punto estuvo de mátalo allí mismo pero Radditz lo impidió.

- Eso es cierto.-dijo el pelinegro, los otros dos Saiyan se giraron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto el príncipe.

-Kakaroto…- parecía que su mente estuviese en otro lugar.- Yo lo conozco… Yo creía que también murió el planeta Vegetasei junto con mis padres… Yo no sabía que…

-¡Padditz explícate mejor!- dijo ya cabreado Vegeta.

-Ese hombre -el pelinegro hizo una pausa para coger aire- ese Saiyan es mi hermano menor.


End file.
